Primera cita
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Kaminari no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad se podría considerar una cita a aquello. Es decir ¿no se suponía que debían salir a dar un paseo, ir al cine o algo más interesante?


Kaminari no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad se podría considerar una cita a aquello. Es decir ¿no se suponía que debían salir a dar un paseo, ir al cine o algo más interesante? Tampoco era un experto en el tema, después de todo era la primera vez que salía con alguien de esa manera pero… ¿no estaba Kirishima demasiado conforme con la hora que llevaban jugando en el arcade?

— ¿Sucede algo? —la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de su monólogo mental, percatándose de las enormes letras rojas en el lado derecho de la pantalla que le informaban de su tercera derrota en el día.

—Supongo que no soy bueno en este tipo de juegos—intentó reír, fracasando en el intento.

Kirishima miró a su alrededor, dando con algo que seguramente podría subirle el ánimo.

— ¡Vayamos por una carrera de motocicletas! —Expresó al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo arrastraba hasta aquel juego, el favorito de Kaminari. La ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio le indicó que había sido una buena elección.

— ¿Estás seguro de ésto? —Cuestionó Denki apenas se posicionó sobre la motocicleta correspondiente al Jugador 1, mostrando una postura orgullosa ante Kirishima.

— ¡Te apuesto todas las hamburguesas que quieras a que esta vez te haré morder el polvo! —respondió el pelirrojo con suma confianza, preparándose para empezar la primera partida.

La razón por la que ese era el juego preferido de Kaminari se debía a que él era el jugador que llenaba la tabla de mejores tiempos, la única persona que había sido capaz de colarse en la lista había sido su amigo Sero y, según propias palabras del moreno, eso había sido posible gracias a la semana en que Denki se había enfermado y tuvo que estar en cama dar semanas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Chilló Kirishima al ser vilmente estrellado contra la barra de contención por el rubio.

— ¡Te estrellaste tú solo! —Se burló Kaminari, estando a escasos metros de la meta.

Pasaron quizás otras dos o tres partidas antes de que Kirishima aceptara su indiscutible derrota; sin embargo, durante la última carrera notó que Denki nuevamente mostraba un semblante distraído y que la energía que había logrado generar en él estaba desapareciendo. Una vez ambos bajaron de las motocicletas, el pelirrojo tomó a Kaminari de una mano.

— ¿Ya me dirás qué es lo que te pasa?

Kaminari pegó un brinco al no percatarse de la repentina cercanía de Kirishima, quien buscaba su mirada con insistencia.

— ¿En verdad estás bien con ésto?. Sé que fui yo quien sugirió venir aquí, pero… Fue una broma, no pensé que aceptarías de tan buena gana. —Kaminari desvió su mirada, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan pensativo todo este tiempo? Ya me estaba preocupando—suspiró con alivio.

—Perdón por arruinar nuestra cita—se disculpó, apenado.

—¡Nada de eso! Una cita se trata de estar con la persona que te gusta y pasarla bien ¿no es así? No me importa si venimos al arcade o jugamos videojuegos en mi casa; si vamos a un parque o nos la pasamos leyendo cómics. Si ambos nos estamos divirtiendo, cualquier cosa estaría bien ¿no crees eso?

La deslumbrante sonrisa que Kirishima le dirigía a Kaminari, junto con sus sinceras palabras, fueron suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera mucho más cómodo y tranquilo.

—En realidad eres un idiota.

—Tal vez ¡pero uno con palabra! ¡Así que vayamos a McBurguer por tu premio!

Antes de ser nuevamente arrastrado fuera del lugar por Kirishima, Kaminari le tomó por la ropa y le dio un corto beso en los labios, dándole una ligera descarga a propósito para ver la divertida expresión del pelirrojo.

Definitivamente se lo merecía ¿quién se creía para hacerlo feliz con tanta facilidad?

Kaminari no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad se podría considerar una cita a aquello. Es decir ¿no se suponía que debían salir a dar un paseo, ir al cine o algo más interesante? Tampoco era un experto en el tema, después de todo era la primera vez que salía con alguien de esa manera pero… ¿no estaba Kirishima demasiado conforme con la hora que llevaban jugando en el arcade?

— ¿Sucede algo? —la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de su monólogo mental, percatándose de las enormes letras rojas en el lado derecho de la pantalla que le informaban de su tercera derrota en el día.

—Supongo que no soy bueno en este tipo de juegos—intentó reír, fracasando en el intento.

Kirishima miró a su alrededor, dando con algo que seguramente podría subirle el ánimo.

— ¡Vayamos por una carrera de motocicletas! —Expresó al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo arrastraba hasta aquel juego, el favorito de Kaminari. La ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio le indicó que había sido una buena elección.

— ¿Estás seguro de ésto? —Cuestionó Denki apenas se posicionó sobre la motocicleta correspondiente al Jugador 1, mostrando una postura orgullosa ante Kirishima.

— ¡Te apuesto todas las hamburguesas que quieras a que esta vez te haré morder el polvo! —respondió el pelirrojo con suma confianza, preparándose para empezar la primera partida.

La razón por la que ese era el juego preferido de Kaminari se debía a que él era el jugador que llenaba la tabla de mejores tiempos, la única persona que había sido capaz de colarse en la lista había sido su amigo Sero y, según propias palabras del moreno, eso había sido posible gracias a la semana en que Denki se había enfermado y tuvo que estar en cama dar semanas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Chilló Kirishima al ser vilmente estrellado contra la barra de contención por el rubio.

— ¡Te estrellaste tú solo! —Se burló Kaminari, estando a escasos metros de la meta.

Pasaron quizás otras dos o tres partidas antes de que Kirishima aceptara su indiscutible derrota; sin embargo, durante la última carrera notó que Denki nuevamente mostraba un semblante distraído y que la energía que había logrado generar en él estaba desapareciendo. Una vez ambos bajaron de las motocicletas, el pelirrojo tomó a Kaminari de una mano.

— ¿Ya me dirás qué es lo que te pasa?

Kaminari pegó un brinco al no percatarse de la repentina cercanía de Kirishima, quien buscaba su mirada con insistencia.

— ¿En verdad estás bien con ésto?. Sé que fui yo quien sugirió venir aquí, pero… Fue una broma, no pensé que aceptarías de tan buena gana. —Kaminari desvió su mirada, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan pensativo todo este tiempo? Ya me estaba preocupando—suspiró con alivio.

—Perdón por arruinar nuestra cita—se disculpó, apenado.

—¡Nada de eso! Una cita se trata de estar con la persona que te gusta y pasarla bien ¿no es así? No me importa si venimos al arcade o jugamos videojuegos en mi casa; si vamos a un parque o nos la pasamos leyendo cómics. Si ambos nos estamos divirtiendo, cualquier cosa estaría bien ¿no crees eso?

La deslumbrante sonrisa que Kirishima le dirigía a Kaminari, junto con sus sinceras palabras, fueron suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera mucho más cómodo y tranquilo.

—En realidad eres un idiota.

—Tal vez ¡pero uno con palabra! ¡Así que vayamos a McBurguer por tu premio!

Antes de ser nuevamente arrastrado fuera del lugar por Kirishima, Kaminari le tomó por la ropa y le dio un corto beso en los labios, dándole una ligera descarga a propósito para ver la divertida expresión del pelirrojo.

Definitivamente se lo merecía ¿quién se creía para hacerlo feliz con tanta facilidad?

Kaminari no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad se podría considerar una cita a aquello. Es decir ¿no se suponía que debían salir a dar un paseo, ir al cine o algo más interesante? Tampoco era un experto en el tema, después de todo era la primera vez que salía con alguien de esa manera pero… ¿no estaba Kirishima demasiado conforme con la hora que llevaban jugando en el arcade?

— ¿Sucede algo? —la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de su monólogo mental, percatándose de las enormes letras rojas en el lado derecho de la pantalla que le informaban de su tercera derrota en el día.

—Supongo que no soy bueno en este tipo de juegos—intentó reír, fracasando en el intento.

Kirishima miró a su alrededor, dando con algo que seguramente podría subirle el ánimo.

— ¡Vayamos por una carrera de motocicletas! —Expresó al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo arrastraba hasta aquel juego, el favorito de Kaminari. La ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio le indicó que había sido una buena elección.

— ¿Estás seguro de ésto? —Cuestionó Denki apenas se posicionó sobre la motocicleta correspondiente al Jugador 1, mostrando una postura orgullosa ante Kirishima.

— ¡Te apuesto todas las hamburguesas que quieras a que esta vez te haré morder el polvo! —respondió el pelirrojo con suma confianza, preparándose para empezar la primera partida.

La razón por la que ese era el juego preferido de Kaminari se debía a que él era el jugador que llenaba la tabla de mejores tiempos, la única persona que había sido capaz de colarse en la lista había sido su amigo Sero y, según propias palabras del moreno, eso había sido posible gracias a la semana en que Denki se había enfermado y tuvo que estar en cama dar semanas.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Chilló Kirishima al ser vilmente estrellado contra la barra de contención por el rubio.

— ¡Te estrellaste tú solo! —Se burló Kaminari, estando a escasos metros de la meta.

Pasaron quizás otras dos o tres partidas antes de que Kirishima aceptara su indiscutible derrota; sin embargo, durante la última carrera notó que Denki nuevamente mostraba un semblante distraído y que la energía que había logrado generar en él estaba desapareciendo. Una vez ambos bajaron de las motocicletas, el pelirrojo tomó a Kaminari de una mano.

— ¿Ya me dirás qué es lo que te pasa?

Kaminari pegó un brinco al no percatarse de la repentina cercanía de Kirishima, quien buscaba su mirada con insistencia.

— ¿En verdad estás bien con ésto?. Sé que fui yo quien sugirió venir aquí, pero… Fue una broma, no pensé que aceptarías de tan buena gana. —Kaminari desvió su mirada, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan pensativo todo este tiempo? Ya me estaba preocupando—suspiró con alivio.

—Perdón por arruinar nuestra cita—se disculpó, apenado.

—¡Nada de eso! Una cita se trata de estar con la persona que te gusta y pasarla bien ¿no es así? No me importa si venimos al arcade o jugamos videojuegos en mi casa; si vamos a un parque o nos la pasamos leyendo cómics. Si ambos nos estamos divirtiendo, cualquier cosa estaría bien ¿no crees eso?

La deslumbrante sonrisa que Kirishima le dirigía a Kaminari, junto con sus sinceras palabras, fueron suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera mucho más cómodo y tranquilo.

—En realidad eres un idiota.

—Tal vez ¡pero uno con palabra! ¡Así que vayamos a McBurguer por tu premio!

Antes de ser nuevamente arrastrado fuera del lugar por Kirishima, Kaminari le tomó por la ropa y le dio un corto beso en los labios, dándole una ligera descarga a propósito para ver la divertida expresión del pelirrojo.

Definitivamente se lo merecía ¿quién se creía para hacerlo feliz con tanta facilidad?

 **-x-**

¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!

See yah'~


End file.
